1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of domestic appliances and, more particularly, to a handle assembly mounting arrangement for an appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional handle arrangements for domestic appliances, such as refrigerators, are often formed from multiple pieces, including a handle frame and a handle piece having a gripping portion. Such a handle is typically mounted to a refrigerator cabinet utilizing screws which extend through the handle piece and frame, clamping the handle to a panel of the refrigerator cabinet. Once the handle is in place, a cover is inserted over each screw, with the cover either extending only over the screw or along substantially an entire length of the handle. In general, this handle mounting arrangement is rather difficult to assemble and, often times, results in witness lines that detract from an overall aesthetic appearance of the refrigerator. Additionally, specialized tools are often necessary to remove such a handle from the refrigerator after installation.
There exist numerous other types of refrigerator handle arrangements in the art, such as gas assist handles employed in an attempt to simplify the construction and assembly of the handle. However, regardless of these known arrangements, there still exists a need in the art for an improved mounting arrangement for a refrigerator handle assembly. More specifically, there exists a need for a mounting arrangement that provides a secure attachment, is aesthetically appealing and easily assembled. In addition, there exists a need for a mounting arrangement that can be readily mounted without scratching or otherwise damaging an outer surface of the domestic appliance during construction of the appliance.